


[Podfic] A Particular Affinity

by xinasvoice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice
Summary: “Young Sirius makes a choice and gets thrown out of a library.”





	[Podfic] A Particular Affinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canis_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Particular Affinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922949) by [canis_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/pseuds/canis_m). 



> Podficcer's Note: This is a sweet little story about how Sirius chose his animal form for the animagus transformation. My favorite line is "If there was howling to be done, they would do it together."
> 
> Podficced for HP Podfic Fest 2018
> 
> Podfic duration: 22 min 01 sec  
> ~ [.m4a audio file](https://soundcloud.com/user-824292289/a-particular-affinity) (43.3MB) ~ [ .m4b audiobook file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dghcyelw2ns3tw9/01%20A%20Particular%20Affinity.m4b?dl=0) (42.9MB) ~ 
> 
> Ending music is Animal Life by Shearwater [Buy it on iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/animal-life/497460455?i=497460577)
> 
> Thank you to my fabulous Beta Listener, she who knows how to pronounce the words bestiary and denizen, [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/works)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](xinasvoice.tumblr.com)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158228914@N03/45606855394/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
